


Complicated Delivery

by Mysmelove (Veladryssa)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, losing a loved one, relief does happen in the second half, trigger warning, writing this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Mysmelove
Summary: Anonymous:mc is pregnant and jumin is happy about it, but what he doesn't know that mc being pregnant will threaten her life as her body will have complications during labour. Mc keep this a secret from him because she wants to have the baby. Will Jumin be traumatised of seeing mc dying while giving birth to his child? How would he reacts if mc pulls through. How would he react to almost losing her?~~Insert: While writing this piece, the song in mind is ‘Think of Me’ from Phantom of the Opera.~~*A/N: To tell the truth, I have received this specific request twice, and that’s perfectly okay! I’ll condense it into one for you lovely folks and hope that it meets your expectations. This was very... heart-wrenching for me. But! I don’t want you guys to think you can’t send me any personal requests, okay? You can request anything of me and I will try my absolute hardest to make sure you’re happy! Onward, my angels!*Trigger Warning!!!!- Mentions of blood and death of a loved one! If this bothers you, please be careful and either skip entirely or read with caution!*





	Complicated Delivery

\- Things could not be any better for you and Jumin. You had accepted his love, loving him just as much, you had married him, taken his last name, and now? Now you were pregnant with his child? No heaven could ever be so complete for him.

\- He was in a state of utter euphoria, insisting you keep him updated with the doctor’s appointments and letting him know everything.

\- And you did.

\- For the most part.

\- There was one thing, however, you refused to mention. (Because you knew exactly what he’d say.)

\- He’d prioritize your well-being over anything and everything, insisting there were other methods of having children and he wouldn’t endanger his kitten, his love, his wife for something like this.

\- That’s why you didn’t tell him.

\- He was still learning how people and emotions and bonds worked, he wouldn’t understand immediately the bond that forms with a mother and her unborn child.

\- So, as difficult as it was for you, you didn’t tell him.

\- You told him how the baby was growing, the strong heartbeat during the ultrasounds, and the gender reveal (this is going two ways, my angels. I’ll reveal further on, okay? Xoxo)

\- Through every step of the way, he was there for you as much as possible.

\- Providing work didn’t interfere and there were no mandatory business trips. (Because honestly? Being on a plane while pregnant made you feel like yuck.)

\- Everything was going well for the most part, and he insisted on being with you when it was time.

\- And he was.

\- Until you refused to let him in the delivery room.

\- He didn’t understand.

\- Why were you keeping him out?

\- He couldn’t refuse you, he knew that. So why were you doing this to him?

\- Hours went by. Hours.

\- Nurses were rushing into your room, but no one came out.

\- He couldn’t even peek in to see how the progress was going.

\- Sirens went off, both in his mind and the flashing blue light next to your door.

\- “Code blue. All available personnel please report to delivery. I repeat: code blue. All available personnel report to delivery immediately.”

\- Oh no…

\- What was happening?

\- He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. His mind was blank in his panic and he sank to the floor, his back against the wall as everything was a flurry of chaos around him.

\- His guards were picking him off the floor, but everything was spinning.

\- Finally, the doctor came out.

\- His face was grim. (There was blood on his shoes.)

\- He saw Jumin, his expression unchanging.

\- Oh god no…

\- “Mr. Han? I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this-“

\- Jumin pushed the doctor out of his way, barreling into your room.

\- He could hear crying. (The baby was alive.)

\- It was unnaturally quiet beyond that.

\- The nurses were crying, their faces showing nothing but shock upon seeing his face.

\- “M-my wife…” He stammered, his entire body shaking.

\- The nurses looked to one another, then to him. (“Mr. Han, I don’t think-“)

\- “Damnit! I order you to show me my wife!”

\- Begrudgingly, they cleared away from the bed, removing the blanket from your upper half.

\- You were gone.

\- Unmoving, no longer breathing, just… gone.

\- “Have you tried resuscitating her?” His voice was barely a whisper, but it seemed to echo through the quiet room.

\- “Mr. Han-“

\- “ANSWER ME! Have you tried resuscitating my fucking wife!?”

\- “Y-Yes we have, Mr. Han! We’ve done all we could.”

\- “Bullshit.”

\- “Excuse me, Mr. Han?”

\- “I said bullshit. Now leave. I’ll have this entire hospital shut down for malpractice and see every last one of you loses the rights to practice medicine.”

\- “But Mr. Han, we-“

\- “Do you want to add negligent homicide to your rapport as well?”

\- Without another word, the nurses scurried from the room.

\- To Jumin, it didn’t matter. He lost the only thing that was worth living for.

\- If anyone had been in the room with him, they would have heard him shatter.

\- Every chain, every binding cord you had strived so hard to untangle in the furthest depths of his mind came back with a vengeance.

\- And Jumin cried.

\- Cradling your lifeless body in his arms, begging you to come back to him, to make him whole again, not to leave him alone.

\- “Please, my love,” his voice broke. “Please. I order you to come back. Please don’t leave me.”

\- Small cries joined his silent ones. Vision bleary, he didn’t even think to look around.

\- The cries became sharper, more pronounced.

\- The baby.

\- Jumin unwillingly placed your lifeless form back on the bed, kissing your eyelids to see the baby, the…reason… for you no longer being with him.

\- Inside the bassinet lay a squirming, grasping infant. So small, it seemed so breakable.

\- In his bleary vision, he wiped his eyes to better see his child, clad in blue.

\- His son.

\- He stared at the small thing, wondering how something so small could impact something so much.

\- “Mr. Han…” The doctor had entered as he was lifting his child, but had left as quickly as he came upon the sight.

\- Jumin, cradling his now silent son, the infant only making small little grunting sounds as he was rocked back and forth.

\- For your sake, he would continue on… to raise the child the way you would have wanted. With all the love and adoration he could summon.

\- Because you would have had no less.

 

Think of me  
Think of me fondly,  
When we’ve said  
Goodbye.  
Remember me  
Once in a while  
Please promise me  
You’ll try.

When you find  
That, once  
Again, you long  
To take your heart back  
And be free  
If you  
Ever find  
A moment,  
Spare a thought  
For me

We never said  
Our love  
Was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging  
As the sea  
But if  
You can still  
Remember,  
Stop and think  
Of me

Think of all the things  
We’ve shared and seen  
Don’t think about the things  
Which might have been

Think of me,  
Think of me waking,  
Silent and  
Resigned.

Imagine me,  
Trying too hard  
To put you  
From my mind.

Recall those days,  
Look back  
On all those times,  
Think of the things  
We’ll never do  
There will  
Never be  
A day, when  
I won’t think  
Of you

 

Now, what would happen if MC made it through? But only just barely… This continues on from when the doctor exits the delivery room, so the code blue and tension is still hanging heavy in the air.

 

\- “She’s alive, Mr. Han, but…”

\- Jumin was on him in a flash, towering over the wizened doctor, his shoulders squared.

\- Even through his professionalism, it was clear that the doctor was more than intimidated by the billionaire’s presence- he was scared.

\- “But what?” Jumin growled through his teeth. “What has happened with my wife?”

\- The doctor took a few shaking breaths, wiping his brow with hands that shook as much as his voice. (He couldn’t afford to piss off the next CEO of C&R.)

\- “S-s-she… She’s lost a lot of blood, and will require a lot of transfusions, which we have sent immediate calls for-“

\- As if on cue, attendants whipped by them, carrying several containers of blood. (It was an unspoken rule to provide only the best care for the Hans.)

\- “Will she make it through? And what of my child? Let me see them.”

\- The doctor shuffled. “Mr. Han, I do not believe it is in the best interests of your wife-“

\- “Damn what you believe! I’m going in there!”

\- He pushed past the doctor, barging into your room that was bustling with nurses and attendants.

\- Then, he saw you.

\- You were so pale, your heartbeat barely registering on the monitor.

\- But you were alive.

\- Jumin pushed past anyone that was directly near you and knelt beside your bed.

\- You were pale, almost as alabaster white as Zen, your lips showing the faintest hint of purple.

\- “I’m here, kitten,” he whispered, taking your cold hand into his. “I’m here.”

\- When you were well enough, or even when you had simply woken up, he would demand why you didn’t tell him. You had to have known this would happen, and yet you said nothing.

\- “Mr. Han?” A nurse called sweetly, cradling a bundle covered in pink.

\- His daughter.

\- “Would you like to hold her?” (Why is that even a question?)

\- With the briefest of nods, Jumin softly placed your hand back on the bed and stood, his arms open for the newest addition of his family.

\- The darkest raven hair peaked through the tiny beanie on the infant’s head. She was sleeping, and in that moment, he saw you. Your sleeping face in that of his daughter.

\- He marginally understood why you didn’t say anything, but he still needed to hear it from you.

\- But he was moved aside so your transfusions could continue, but he refused to release the baby.

\- After hours, the doctors declared your transfusions a success and deemed it best to let you sleep as you were taken to recovery.

\- Jumin would not leave. (And no one was in a position to tell him otherwise.)

\- When you woke, you padded softly around the room, seeing your disheveled husband asleep on the sofa beside your bed, your daughter in his arms.

\- You were still a bit dizzy from the loss of blood, and Jumin, like a cat, could sense you being awake.

\- His eyes snapped open, searching for you, finding you walking uneasily to him with the smallest smile and tears in your eyes.

\- “My love…”

\- “Oh, Jumin… I am so sorry.”

\- He was sitting, still cradling your daughter as he reached out to you, having you sit beside him.

\- “As you should be,” he said quietly, not trusting his voice. Not trusting himself not to yell, especially at you and in front of your child.

\- “Why? Why didn’t you tell me? I have every right to know. I am your husband!”

\- The last part came out barely above a hiss, but it wasn’t from anger, not really. It was more from hurt. Hurt and betrayal. He thought you didn’t tell him because you didn’t trust him.

\- “Darling, I love you more than words can express,” you tell him softly, clasping his free hand tight in both of yours. “You were so happy at the idea of having a family that I couldn’t take that happiness from you. You were so hard all the time. You deserved this happiness.”

\- “What happiness is there if you’re not involved, MC? Even if…”

\- No… he couldn’t finish. Even if he lost you. (Especially if he lost you.)

\- His eyes stung. Yours did too.

\- At a loss for words, you could only manage one thing… “I’m sorry.”

\- Jumin, feeling his heart clamor, pulled you to his chest, murmuring how much he loved you and now, the child you were both blessed with.

\- He knew, however, that if you had not come through with the delivery, he would have beat down heaven’s gate and ordered God to bring you back to him.

*There it is! I’m so sorry if this isn’t to your liking, and if the gender of the baby should have been reversed in the situations. This work, while challenging, really touched a tender spot. I won’t lie, I cried writing this. You’ve seen those posts that says Jumin Han deserves the world? I truly believe that. Thank you for the opportunity to write this, and, as always, please let me know if you want something changed or amended.


End file.
